disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
For the First Time in Forever
For the First Time in Forever é uma canção do filme de animação Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante cantada por Anna (Kristen Bell) e Elsa (Idina Menzel). A música expressa a alegria de Anna em ser capaz de ver as pessoas novamente devido à coroação de sua irmã. Enquanto isso, ela revela o medo de revelar acidentalmente seus poderes a todos de Elsa. Mais tarde, na canção reprise, Anna tenta convencer Elsa para voltar a Arendelle para descongelar a maldição que ela colocou no reino, e sendo sua irmãs novamente, mas Elsa se recusa porque ela anida sente que não consegue controlar seus poderes e que Anna e intensificação do medo de Elsa, ela acidentalmente atinge Anna no coração com seus poderes, o que fatalmente congela ela. Curiosamente, na trilha-sonora brasileira, a canção ganhou o título de "Não Dá!", fazendo muitos acreditarem que se tratava de outra música. Letra Anna: The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change 'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've lead so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal Don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait Elsa: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to chance my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! Reprise Anna: You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid Please don't shut me out again, Please don't slam the door You don't have to keep your distance anymore 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear... Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here Elsa: Anna Please go back home Your life awaits Go enjoy the sun- And open up the gates Anna: Yeah, but- Elsa: I know! You mean well, but leave me be Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me Anna: Actually we're not Elsa: What do you mean you're not? Anna: I get the feeling you don't know Elsa: What do I not know? Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep... Snow Elsa: What? Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere Elsa: Everywhere? Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it Elsa: No, I can't I-I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can! I know you can! 'Cause for the first time in forever Elsa: Oh I'm such a fool! I can't be free! Anna: You don't have to be afraid... Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me! Anna: We can work this out together! Elsa: I can't control the curse! Anna: We'll reverse the storm you've made Elsa: Anna, please, you'll only make it worse! Anna: Don't panic! Elsa: There's so much fear! Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright! Elsa: You're not safe here! Anna: We can face this thing together! Elsa: No! Anna: We can change this winter weather! Elsa: AHHHHH... Anna: And everything will be all right... Elsa: I CAN'T! Versão brasileira Anna: Aquela janela destrancou E tudo por aqui já se animou E temos pratos para oito mil porções Vazio é sempre esse lugar Pra que salão se não dançar? Finalmente vão abrir os portões Vai ter gente de verdade Eu vou até estranhar Mais como eu estou pronta pra mudar! Por uma vez na eternidade Essas luzes vão brilhar Por uma vez na eternidade A noite inteira vou dançar Não sei se é emoção ou são gazes Mais assim é bem melhor Por uma vez na eternidade Eu não vou estar só Vou ter uma noite de gala e tal Em um vestido especial Com graça e muita sofisticação Então de repente eu vejo alguém Esbelto e bonito ali também Me encher de chocolate é tentação Depois dos risos e conversas Bem do jeito que eu sonhei Nada é como a vida que eu levei Por uma vez na eternidade Há magia e diversão Por uma vez na eternidade Vou estender a minha mão E eu sei que é muita loucura Por romance suspirar Mais por uma vez na eternidade Ao menos vou tentar Elsa: Não podem vir Não podem ver Sempre a boa menina deve ser Encobrir Não sentir Encenação! Um gesto em falso e todos saberão Se é só hoje seja então Anna: Só hoje seja então Elsa: A espera é uma aflição Anna: A espera é uma aflição Elsa: Diga aos guardas para abrir O portão Anna: O portão Por uma vez na eternidade Elsa: Não podem vir Não podem vir Anna: Meus sonhos ganham cor Elsa: Sempre a boa menina deve ser Anna: Vou ter a chance de encontrar Elsa: Encobrir Anna: O verdadeiro amor Elsa: Encobrir, não sentir, não deixar saber Anna: Sei que amanhã termina Por isso hoje deve ser Por uma vez na eternidade Uma vez na eternidade Nada vai me deter Reprise Anna: Você não tem que me proteger Eu não tenho medo Por favor, não vá se trancar Dê atenção pra mim Não precisa se manter distante assim Por uma vez na eternidade Consigo entender Por uma vez na eternidade Nós podemos resolver Nós podemos descer a montanha Não precisa afligir Pois por uma vez na eternidade Eu vou estar aqui Elsa: Anna, volte por favor As ocupações Aproveite o sol E abra os portões Anna: Sim, mas... Elsa: Eu sei, me deixe aqui Se quer meu bem Estou sozinha mas livre também Estão seguros se eu não vir ninguém Anna: Não estamos não Elsa: Como não estão? Anna: Tenho a impressão que não notou Elsa: Não notei o quê? Anna: Arendelle na neve se afundou... Elsa: O que? Anna: Você acabou espalhando um inverno eterno, por todo lugar Elsa: Por toda parte? Anna: Mas tá tudo bem, você pode descongelar Elsa: Não, eu não posso, eu não sei como! Anna: É claro que pode, eu sei que pode! Anna: Por uma vez na eternidade Elsa: Oh, meu sofrimento não tem fim Anna: Não precisa mais temer Elsa: Esse frio, essa dor não saem de mim Anna: Toda essa tempestade Elsa: Não dá com a maldição Anna: Nós podemos reverter Elsa: Oh, desse jeito as coisas piorarão Anna: Não tema Elsa: Como eu temi Anna: Faremos o sol brilhar Elsa: Você vindo aqui Anna: Vamos enfrentar unidas Elsa: Não... Anna: Aquecer as nossas vidas Elsa: Ahhhhhh... Anna: E tudo em ordem vai ficar Elsa: Não dá! Trivialidades Links externos * Wiki Frozen: Uma Vez Na Eternidade de:Zum ersten Mal en:For the First Time in Forever es:For the First Time in Forever ja:生まれてはじめて nl:Voor het eerst na al die jaren pl:Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ru:Впервые tr:İlk Defa Hayatımda-Tekrar (For The First Time In Forever Reprise) Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Reprises